Nobody Noticed It
by Depp1987
Summary: Harry ends up with horrible eating disorder and faints during Quidditch practice. Wood, Snape, and his friends help to get him to recover, and know that his new family will always be there for him. NO SLASH! Ratings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**What Happened**

 **PG13**

 **Harry develops a wickedly bad eating disorder after the stress at the Dursleys in second year. Snape, and Oliver help him to recover. TW: ED's complications, contains some medical stuff. NO SLASH BETWEEN CHARACTERS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Oliver Wood went to the fallen Seeker on the pitch, Madam Hootch taking his pulse. Teacher were already around, everyone was panicing.

"Harry…" Wood whispered, he didn't care if he was kicked out. He pulled his player into his arms.

"Wood, we need to get him to Poppy." Wood nodded to Snape who had seen the whole thing with Minerva.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Oliver," Snape called, hearing the vomiting sixth year in the bathroom.

"Fine,"

"No, what's happening to you?" Wood glared at the sinks, and went to face his potions professor.

"I… I… Oh Merlin, I saw him go down," Wood started shaking, he had to gain control again, he was the leader for the team. CONTROL!

"Shhh, sshhhshhhhhh," Wood knew he was old to be babied but this was an exception. Snape gently held him, rubbing his back.

"Oli, everything is OK, he'll be alright,"

 _Enough with the baby names already_

"Theres something more going on, professor I just feel it!"

"I know, wait til we hear from Poppy OK," Wood nodded, there was nothing anyone could do til then anyhow.

"Go get washed up, then apparate to the hospital wing, I wont tell Minerva," Snape gave him a small smile. Wood nodded his thanks.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Wood came into the hallway, looking to see if anyone had seen him. No one saw, good thing finally.

"Oliver," he saw his potions master with Minerva and Albus standing by a lantern.

"Oliver, here is something we-" Minerva started and then Snape but her off.

"Go, go to my office and start a calcium toning potion immediately. Then begin a utritional extract with sage, and frog eyes. There are fresh ones in the freezer. Oh, and no stealing my coffee," he raised an eyebrow, if it had been different circumstances Wood could have laughed out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming To**

Harry opened his eyes, and looked around. He was so tired, but he heard people talking.

"Ol…." Snape jumped up followed by Wood, Snape sat on the bed gently, and stroked Harry's forehead softly.

"You fainted, mate.. I looked up and Angelina was screaming, you plummeted like a balloon." Wood explained, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Harry.. We have to talk, and the whole castle will not find out, but we know; myself, Minerva, and Professor Dumbledore why you fainted." Harry bit his lip looking at Wood for help.

"Mate, I talked to the twins, Ron told them you have barely eaten since last week, and Hermione said she saw you using glam charms as well as toners to make complexion look normal," he looked down, ashamed his teacher and friends now knew.

"Harry, we aren't angry, we are all here for you. Please let us help you, Headmater already knows, and Hagrid, we cannot have a student b in this kind of agony," Harry again looked at Wood. The captain knew he had to give the final blow.

"You're ban from the pitch until I see improvement, I cant have a player this thin, you'll fall off, I will not allow you to put yourself in danger," Harry almost stopped breathing, no Quidditch, WHAT!

"Get out, both of you," there was an ice in the second year's tone that Wood had never heard.

"I can't, mate; you're too important to me, as a friend, we love you that's why we're doing this," Harry reached into his robes for his wand, and it wasn't there.

"Wands are a privilege, Harry Potter," Snape raised an eyebrow. Harry punched the pillow he was laying on, angry tears streaming down his cheeks. Snape took out a vial, and handed it to Wood. The Quidditch star scooped Harry up, under the arms and settled in the rocking chair.

Harry registered the smell of musk, forest, and dragon scales, something he had long ago labeled as OLIVER and clung to him sobbing. He then became aware of how much he hurt; everything. His bones were sore, his tummy felt like bottomless pit, his eyes were tired, his head was swimming in a thick blackness. Wood gently opened his mouth, and poured the vial down his parched throat.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Oliver sat in the rocking chair for hours. He didn't even notice his arm was numb from not moving. He had to go to practice, without his Seeker.

"Here we are," Oliver transferred Harry to Snape's arms, the potions teacher taking the twelve year old under his arms.

"He needs a bath professor," Wood said on his way out the door.

"I know Oliver," Snape as a teacher knew ow to look for abused children. He took Harry to his private chambers, and laid hm on the couch, undressing the Quidditch robes.

"Shhhh, ssshhhhh," Snape gently took the young second year, and put him in a warm bath.

"Professor," Harry whispered, eyes opening. Snape smiled gently, taking a flannel, and gently washing his student/son of his best friend.

"Harry, we all know why this happened. Why didn't you tell professor McGonnagal or for Merlin's sake Mr. Weasley," Harry bit his lip, he honestly had no clue.

"I… I… I'm just used to it professor," Snape stopped cold, pulling Harry close.

"Oh child, that is not what you should be seeing at your age," Snape put his lips to Harry's dark hair.

"Its… I.. I… Oh Merlin, I cant take it _anymore_!" he sobbed into Snape's robes. Snape held him gently, wthout judgement or anger.

"Harry, I can feel your ribs, child. Have you been eating? Is Oliver right, because Ive known him since second year, and he's never lied to me." He stroked Harry's forehead softly. The boy shook his head slowly.

"It hurts…" he choked out between sobs. Snape rubbed his back gentle as to not hurt the exposed vertebrae sticking out.

"I know, I know, shhhh, ssshhhhhhhh," he gently poured water over Harry's head, then soaped it up, then grabbed a towel and lifted him out of the bath. Thw towel was so warm, like a cacoon.

"Open," Snape whispered, gently holding a vial. Harry did, knowing it was a nutritional potion. Harry's trunk, clothes, and books had all been moved to Snape's office. The teacher gently, minding the bony ribs pulled on his sleeping shirt, and cotton trousers, Harry was so used to getting old stuff he was shocked someone had gone to the trouble.

"Molly Weasley," Harr nodded, then scooped Harry up into his arms holding him close. He went ot put him down, the young wizard was having none of it, and hung on tight to Snape.

"OK… OK, shhhhhh," Snape whispered in his ear, still rubbing his back.

"Where's Oliver,"

"Making your potion for bed,"

"I'mmmmmm not sleepy," came a drosy reply. Snape smiled slightly, just like Lily stubborn as a mule.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mummy**

Oliver strode up to the castle, he had everything to be depressed about now. He couldn't show it because he'd lose his players though.

"Oli…" Harry croaked out, Wood grinned, adding the last of the honey to the potion. He poured the cauldron steam out, and capped the vial.

"Here, love, sit up," with Oliver's help Harry managed to sit up slowly. His complexion now looked grey/greenish, his eyes were bloodshot, and his hands were worn out.

"Drink up, you need rest," Wood said gently, Harry did as his captain told him. Oliver then began to bath his face in a cold cloth.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Wood collapsed on the couch in Snape's office, he was drained. The last twenty four hours were insane.

"Oliver, my brother and Hermione are both terrified about Harry; what the bloody hell is going on?" Oliver thought he'd get to chill for ten minutes', no luck.

"He's sick, he has an eating disorder, and there are signs of abuse, I need to keep him with Snape so I can rebuild his system,"

"Don't tell your brother," Wood eyed them both before striding off back to Harry.

"Sir, there's an issue with some of the Gry-"

"I know Oliver, I've spoken to Minerva personally and she will talk to them for you, and I, about Harry." Oliver looked down at the sleeping form in Snape's arms.

"Go up to bed, you're exhausted.. You've been bouncing back between the Tower and here all night," Wood nodded, as if in some kind of trance. He leaned down, and kissed Harry on the forehead.

"I'll never give up on you, Harry Potter." Oliver whispered, then disappeared inot Snape's fireplace.

"Who would have thought my Oliver would find a little brother in a second year,"

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Snape sat for hours, the boy in his arms. This is the last thing any of them ever expected twelve years ago. He saw Minerva come through his fire place.

""Severus,"

"Minerva, this cannot continue, he will be dead by next year if we do not step in," she noded, its not like this was new to them.

"I told him.. I told Albus that night that they were the worst Muggles imaginable," her voice trembling.

"Well now his health is at risk, so tell Headmaster he did a wonderful job with the savior of our world, never mind the Willow," Snape said in an icy tone.

"Then I guess we're on the same page…." Harry whimpered in his sleep, clinging to his potions professor.

"Shhhhh, shhhhhh… Its alright little one," Snape put him on his shoulder gently rubbing his back.

"I'm going to see Albus, this has gone too far," Minerva whispered, tears in her eyes. Snape wasn't listening, he was focused on Harry.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

There was a fitting thunderstorm outside the caste, Snape loved that weather. He sat with a goblet of pumpkin juice, staring at a photo hidden in a snake dictionary.

The girl was happily waving, and laughing with him. They had hands locked together, uniforms illuminated by the sunny day; the Quidditch fields behind them.

"I should have been the one to collect you, I'm sorry Harry," he whispered, bathing his student's face with a cold cloth.

"Mummy…" Harry whispered, fretfully moving in his sleep.

"Shhhhh, sshhhhhhhh, its alright… Its just a dream, child. Only a dream, you're safe with me at school. Everything is OK, shhhhhh…"

"Your Oliver is very worried about you, if he falls asleep in my class tomorrow we are going to have a problem," Snape smiled to himself, he had no clue ho he was going to keep them apart.

"And Minerva is going to have a very angry Albus on her hands, Merlin I hope they don't get into a duel," Snape placed Harry on his chest, and with a wve of his wand the chair turned into a bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry, Oliver, and the Disappearing Act**

Oliver held Harry up, against the door; his hands locked around the Seeker's waist. Oliver let himself concentrate on what was being said, and not his thought that if he dropped the Gryffindor he would break in half.

"Oh, Merlin what are you doing?" Flint grinned, shaking his head. Wood glared daggers at him.

"Shhhhh," he hissed, just great they'll be discovered. He tightened his grip on Harry, for protection, and being totally possessive of his beloved player. Just then, Ron and Hermione came running breathlessly down th corridor.

"Harry?!" Hermione screeched, Harry felt like he was going to vomit. The pair eyed his pale hollowed cheeks, discolored nils, and whispy hair that was falling out.

"Guys listen…" just then there was loud shouting coming from the Headmaster's office.

"YOU KNEW! ALBUS, IF HE IS DEAD BY THIRD YEAR WHY HAVE SAVED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Harry started shaking, he had never heard Snape that loud.

"No… No, I told you, Albus. What did you think they would do, NOT harm him…" Minerva said, tears in her voice. Wood unconsciously pulled Harry close, Oliver felt the little legs wrap around him like a toddler.

"Oliver…"

"Shhhhhh, sshhhhhhh…" Wood said softly, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"This is not about Voldemort, Albus…" Minerva was crying now, it was strange to hear a teaher sobbing.

"I'll go to the Ministry, Albus I swear if I find any marks on him whatsoever," Harry heard that same voice from his potions teacher when someone messed up in class. Just then the door opened, and out came Severus, Minerva, Dumbledore, and Percy.

"Oh, dear me we have an audience," Snape drawled, but you could tell he was more amused than angry. He decided to take the unicorn by the horn then and there.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, I was feeling evil! LOL** **Plse R/R would love to hear your thoughts on this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Midnight**

 **RIP Alan Rickman**

Harry woke up, warm and sleepy against his potions master. Then it hit him. He was sick with an eating disorder, and he couldn't play Quidditch.

"Shhhhhh," he felt himself bing lifted up onto Snape's shoulder.

"Youre all worn out, hhhmmmmmm…." He felt his potions teacher gently rub his back, softly push his head back down onto the pillows.

"So tired," he whispered, his throat hurt to talk.

"I know love," the warm hand still rubbed his back, soft and gentle.

"Its so cold,"

"No Harry, you cant keep your body temperature up, it's a symptom of the illness. Younhave no food, so there is no warmth," Snape flicked his wand, and put a wool blanket over them.

"Im sorry…" tears sprang into his eyes, his techer saw, and started rocking him gently.

"Listen to me, my little lion. This is NOT your fault," Snape picked up his chin an made him look into his eyes.

"But…"

"You CANNOT control that your mummy and daddy were murdered, you cannot control you were abused, and you certainly cannot control this thing; so don't tell me how you did this Harry because you DID NOT."

"OK,"

"Come on now, we need a sweet dreams potion, none of this 'I blame myself' rubbish, hhhhmmmmm…" Snape stood with the child in his arms, and went to the cauldrons. Harry lazily rested on his shoulder, while his teacher held him on his hip.

"Open up," Harry did sleepily, the potion was instantaneous.

"Ron is looking after your father's cloak, I assure you it is in good hands…"

"Did my dad know he and mummy were going to die. Why did he leave the cloak with Professor Dumbledore?" Snape bit his lip at the mention of Lily's name.

"He wanted it to be well looked after," Harry hugged his teacher tightly, sleep over taking him.

"Someone needs a good cuddle, yes…" he felt suddenly like a mother bear protecting a cub, no one wa ever going to harm this child.


	6. Chapter 6

**Out the Window**

Snape held Harry against him, watching the blanket of white fall upon the castle. It had been hard, caring for something so ill, and frail. He knew they could end up with other problems if this was left untreated.

"Open," he whispered gently, pouring yet another nutritional potion down his parched throat.

"Are they practicing in the snow…" came the drowsy reply.

"You know your Oliver, he's a lunatic," the only thing that made Harry smile besides hearing about his classes and Snape reading to him was the team.

"Did mummy know that I wouldn't die if she protected me?"

"I'm sure of it, cub." Snape settled back in the rocking chair,, Harry laying on his chest.

"What's asphodel?" Snape looked down at him, shocked at the question.

"Where in Merlin's name did you hear that, totsy?"

"Our first day when I didn't know the answer? You never explained it…" Snape glanced exasperated at the ceiling. He repositioned Harry on his lap, rocking gently.

"Asphodel is a type of lily,"

"Like mummy?" of course he had to go there, Snape knew losing his temper was going to solve nothing with a poorly child.

"Wormwood can cure snake bites of all sorts," Harry started yawning, his body tiring quicker now.

"We'll talk more tomorrow when I give you your first bite of toast, and jam."

"Oliver's hovering by the window," Snape turned in a heartbeat, placing Harry on his shoulder he opened the window for the airborne wizard.

"Brilliant," he drawled, shaking his head as Wood perched on the sill.

"Really?"

"No, bloody fool.." Oliver grinned, jumping from the ledge, he opened his arms, and Harry wrapped his arms around him sleepily.

"Cuddle…"

"Bath first, then cuddle," Oliver put the ill child on his hip, and shut the door behind them. Setting Harry down on the floor, he removed the pajamas gently while magically filling the bath. The started to remove the trousers, and felt wet on his fingers.

"Uncle Sev," Snape opened the door quietly, and came to them.

"When did he start wetting the bed?" Snape bit his lip in anger.

"Shhhhh, shhhh, lets just get you all dry and warm, kay love." Snape whispered, gently drying Harry off. He pulled on clean pj's and played soft music on the old Muggle tape deck.

"They can't handle secretions," Oliver stood in the doorway, book in hand.

"Of course Oli, his body shuts down after so long with no food, and then the reactions go bonkers."

"He could end up having a fit of accidental magic,"

"Tell me something I don't know," Snape said, putting the sick Harry in bed.

"You to bed as well, we cant do anything more til its daytime," Wood nodded, knowing things couldn't get any worse.


	7. Author NOTE:NEW STOREY

I never do self-promotion but there is no category for it so I am promoting myself. I am working on a fanfic for the new Casey Affleck movie Manchester by the Sea.

Please R/R if you have seen the movie

Xoxoxo 3

Depp1987


End file.
